I Got Your Back
by Mkrazy11
Summary: Six years ago Giovanni killed Wings' parents. Now, with the help from his best friend James and an ex-Rocket Sakura, he will set off on an adventure to grow stronger and avenge his parents. They are going to take down Team Rocket, even if it kills them.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've wanted to write this for a long time now. This is my first ever Pokemon Fanfiction. So, let me know how I'm doing. I definitely want some feedback and I will always appreciate help with my writing. I am also going to add song choices for each chapter just because I 1. believe that they help describe the chapter and 2. listened to it while I was writing. They are probably mostly going to be the chapter title and... Korean songs. So, if you are interested then look them up in youtube or itunes. If not... then just... disregard that line.** **Sooooo, here it is! R&R!**

**Chapter 1- Lucifer**

**Song- Lucifer by Shinee **

* * *

><p>The door was blown off its hinges and many men dressed in black with a red R on their shirts came rushing in with different fire Pokemon at their sides and guns in their hands. Once they were all in, their leader, Giovanni, steps in with his pet Persian walking right next to him.<p>

"You have five minutes to find the creature. If you can't, shoot the professors and their kid and burn the house down. Don't leave any evidence," Giovanni said without a sign of emotion on his face.

Wings could see from the top of the stairs that the grunts had no hesitation to begin their task. They headed down the hallway where his parents' bedroom was. He heard the door open and two gunshots. He ran back to his room as quietly as he could. His Eevee ran and jumped into his arms. Wings held onto him as if his life depended on him.

"Eevee camouflage," Wings whispered in his Pokemon's ear. Eevee nodded and his eyes began to glow pure white. A second later they both were completely invisible. Wings ran towards his window, opened it, shut it quietly, and climbed down the fire escape. He jumped down to the ground and ran. Once he had gotten to the corner of the block, he heard the explosion. He didn't look back.

He kept running without thinking about what just happened. He knew he had to get to his destination as fast as possible. Fifteen minutes had passed when he had finally reached the house. He stepped up to the door.

"Okay Eevee. It's safe," Eevee's white eyes were the first to be seen. They changed back to its normal cerulean blue color. Then both of their bodies were visible again. Wings began to tremble as he knocked on the door. The realization of what he just witnessed is now overcoming him. His parents were murdered and he has no home anymore. Tears rolled down his eyes. The door opened and a short tan boy with shaggy brown hair opened the door.

"Wings?"

"James, they're gone! My parents are dead!"

* * *

><p>"Wings!"<p>

"They're gone!"

"Wings! Wake up!"

Wings yelped and jumped up and over the side of his bed. His legs were tangled in his sheets which made him not be able to catch his fall, making him land face first into the ground. His Eevee, who was sleeping at the end of his bed, was startled out of his sleep and back flipped off of the bed and landed ready to attack. Seeing that it was only James who was trying to wake up his owner, he calmed down and walked over towards Wings and licked the side of his face.

"Ow," he said as he slowly got up from the ground. He untangled himself from his bed sheets and sat back down on his bed. He brushed his hand through his sweaty, dirty blonde hair. He realized that he was drenched in sweat from his nightmare.

"Was it the dream again?" James asked as he sat down on his bed that was parallel to Wings'. Ever since Wings has moved in with his best friend six years ago, they have shared a room together.

"Yeah. It's probably reoccurring again since we are going to be setting off on our journey today." Wings looked towards James. He was tall with a tan complexion. His choppy brown hair reached just above his shoulders. He was shirtless at the moment, which showed his fit body. James smiled at him happily. He knew James was even more excited about finally becoming a trainer than he was. He has wanted to become a dragon Pokemon trainer ever since he had found his Dratini when he was ten years old.

"Are you okay with this? If you aren't ready we can wait until you are?' James asked.

"I'm definitely ready. Team Rocket has gotten away with their crimes for too long. I'm ready to avenge my parents," Wings' fists were clenched tight and he had a fire in his eyes. He stared straight forward for a couple seconds before he snapped out of it. He looked back at James, who was now rubbing his arm in an uneasy fashion. "Plus I'm ready to go out and see the world, meet new friends, and travel with you, kid!" James smiled again and walked over towards Wings and grabbed his arm to help lift him up.

"Good, because I'm ready to get out of this joint. I can't wait to get started. I need some action in my life!" James ruffled Wings' hair and walked back towards his side of the room to go change.

Wings smiled back at his best friend before he got up and looked at himself in the mirror that was on top of his dresser. His sandy blonde hair was shaggy, but nowhere near the length of James'. He was just a few inches shorter than he was and slightly paler as well. His body, unlike James' washboard abs, was fit and toned that just showed an outline of a six pack. Wings gave himself another look over. He definitely needed to shower.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Wings and James were standing outside of their house. There were three stones that were on the ground in front of them: a fire stone, water stone, and a thunder stone. Eevee stood there looking straight at the other two, waiting for his owner to give him the go ahead.<p>

"I know I promised you that we would do this on the day we left, but are you sure you want to do this Eevee?"

"Vee," the fox Pokemon nodded.

"Okay," Wings sighed with both nervousness and pride. "Then touch the stone that will evolve you into what you have chosen to be."

Eevee stepped towards the stones. He has known what he wants to become for years now. He showed no hesitation as he touched the thunder stone. Eevee's body was shrouded with a bright light. His body began to change and grow bigger. His tail disappeared and there was now spiked fur in its place. The light disappeared and his fur was now yellow with the exception of the spiked tufts of fur that surrounded his neck. Sparks of lightning were emitting around his legs in an intimidating way. Eevee was now a Jolteon.

"He's so awesome now!" James blurted out. Wings and Jolteon both glared at him. "Wh...What I meant to say was... I mean... Eevee was cute and awesome before. He's just now more...uhhhh epic looking?"

"Kid, you're just digging yourself a bigger hole now," Wings patted James on back.

"Yeah, I'll just shut up now."

"Jolt," Jolteon smirked and run up towards James and allowed him to scratch him behind the ears.

"Alright Jolteon. Ready for the test?" Wings asked. Jolteon nodded turned towards his owner but stayed by James. "Alright camouflage now!"

Jolteon's cerulean eyes changed to a pure white and a moment later he disappeared.

"Alright. Now, lean against James and have him grab onto you." Jolteon did what he was told and James disappeared as well. Wings grinned.

"Awesome. Your power has stayed with you through the evolution. That's definitely going to come in handy. Alright Jolteon, that's all I needed to see," Wings said just as both James and Jolteon appeared again.

"I don't think that will ever get old," James said as he walks over to Wings.

"So, now that that is all over with, I think we are ready to head out," Wings said.

"Good, because Raven Village to Pallet Town is at least an eight hour walk," James said anxiously.

"Alright! Off to Pallet Town!" The boys grabbed their bags and supplies and the three of them began their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Wings' Pokemon: Jolteon <strong>

**James' Pokemon: Dragonair**

**So what did you guys think? Any good? Anything I should change? Any questions about the characters, setting, or anything in general? Let me know! I hope you guys liked it. More to come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have had this half written for a while now. I finally finished it and I am going to be getting more chapters written a lot quicker from now on. **

**Also the Pokemon Wings will have are my favorite ones. So, this is not an all rare and all powerful Pokemon trainer story. ** **Jolteon is my all-time favorite. So, of course my main character was going to start off with him. Same goes for James. I did this because; I honestly hate people always having to begin with the three starters. It gets boring. They won't all be like this and I am going to do my hardest to not make this a really cliché thing. It shouldn't be a big problem. **

**Also I am pretty sure I am going to make this a slash story. Sooooo yeah surprise! It won't be too bad and I won't change the rating on it. I just think there needs to be more OC slash stories on here. This is also my first time writing a slash story so, yeah it will be interesting. I am always open for ideas and critiques and all that. So, just let me know what you think I could do to make this story better. **

**The song for this chapter is F(x)'s Danger (Pinocchio). I am also going to start including lyrics of the song where there are page breaks in the story. The English lyrics… Yeah **

**Okay! I'm finally done with these notes! On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I'm in danger (Pinocchio)<strong>_

_**Remember Me"**_

"Ugh! It's freaking hot! Why did we think that summer was the best time to start off?" James whined. He brushed his hand through his damp hair. He was hot, sweaty, and tired: three of James' least favorite things to be. In his mind, he had the right to complain about it.

"Well, it's mostly because this is the week after you turned sixteen. Plus, snow is the devil," Wings said. They were walking side by side while Jolteon walked in front of them.

"How much farther do we have to go?" James placed his hands on his head. He just wanted to get to Pallet town, get registered, get his Charmander, and start training. This whole walking this long with nothing to do was just...BORING!

"Honestly kid, I don't get how you are in that good of shape. You're too lazy for your own good." Wings said which made James glare at him and stick out his tongue. Wings grabbed his pack and took out his blue Pokegear that he had bought with the money he saved from the landscaping job he was given by James' father. They both knew that this was going to be an expensive journey and wanted to make sure that they had a good financial start. So, instead of beginning blindly at the age of ten, they waited until they both turned sixteen. They had spent the last six years training their first Pokemon and "planning" everything out.

"Good because I'm so ready to..." James randomly turned his gaze to the right and squints intensely as to see something deeper in the forest. "Oh, hey a pond!" he ran off of the path. Wings grumbled at his friend's A.D.D. and chased after him. Moments later, Wings came to a clearing next to a rather large pond. James had already released his Dragonair. She dove into the deep end and she came up with a happy "Nair!" James was pretty sure she was glad to get some fresh air. He was now halfway through taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Wings tilted his head curiously.

"What does it look like? I'm about to go swimming!" James said. His mood switched completely when he had seen the pond. He loved being in the water. If he wasn't so fascinated with dragons, he would have totally been water Pokemon trainer. He looked back at his friend's confused state and just chuckled. He thought his actions were pretty obvious. Then again, Wings could be pretty slow at times.

"I thought...Wait...Didn't you just say..."

"Oh Come on. If we are this close to Pallet then we got time to cool off," James rolled his eyes. His best friend's incomplete thought process could go on for a while. The dragon trainer finished stripping down to his boxers and ran towards the pond. Sprays of water shot out every time he stepped. Before the water reached his torso, he jumped and tackled Dragonair around its' long neck. She yelped in surprise when he latched onto her and they both went under water with a loud splash.

Seconds later, Dragonair rose out of the water with a drenched James riding on her back. She closed her eyes and squealed playfully.

"Are you coming in or are you too afraid to get your hair wet?" James knew that would get him into the water. Wings wasn't the biggest fan of taunting. He liked to prove it wrong, no matter how little the taunt is. He jumped off of Dragonair and tried to splash Wings with water. All that the dry teen had to do was take a step backwards to avoid James' attacks. Wings smirked evilly

"Fine. I guess we can take a break and cool off," Wings said as he lightly kicked off his shoes. He began to lift his shirt above his head. James' face felt heated and he knew he was blushing. A slight burning sensation flared throughout his body. He turned his head away from his best friend. After a few seconds he turned back and saw that Wings was already in the water running towards him. He didn't have enough time to dodge the blow as he was tackled. Even though his breathe had left him and he was, the blush had again appeared. James head was full of thoughts that probably shouldn't be there at a time like this for a few more moments. He first noticed that Wings' body heat had left his, and then he realized he was running out of breath for some reason. Oh right! He was under water still. He probably should come back above water before he drowns. Yeah, probably the best idea he has had today.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Let me see, let's read this, let's unburden my mind, try stealing the emerald, those pupils are rolling<br>Scan from head to toe, whining buzzing; more than the blade of a knife, frigidly strip that bark off**_

_** I'm in Danger now"**_

After forty seven more minutes of dunkings, throwings, and just horsing around a muffled ring could be heard coming from James' bag. He swam back to shore quickly and jogged up towards his bag. He dried himself off a bit with a towel and then grabbed his green pokegear out of his bag. He looked at the caller I.D. and turned back towards Wings.

"Mom's up!" James yelled back. Wings walked towards where Jolteon was napping and shook the water out of his shaggy hair like a Growlithe, getting his Pokemon all wet. Jolteon groaned and opened his eyes to glare at his trainer. Wings grabbed his towel and started to dry himself. He then grabbed his clothes and started to put them back on as he was walking towards James. Jolteon yawned, stretched his tired limbs, and followed Wings.

"Hello?" James said. His voice went higher than usual, as if acting as if he didn't actually know who was on the other line.

"How dare you leave without waking me?" His mother's voice was so loud that James had to jerk the phone away from his ear. He then put the phone on speaker.

"Well, maybe it's because if we actually waited until you were awake, we would be leaving after noon and wouldn't get the lab before it closed!' James paused for a second. "And we tried to get your lazy ass up three times before we gave up," he mumbled.

"What was that?" James' mother yelled.

"I said I love you, mommy dearest!" James yelled back.

"Hi Mama Kim!" Wings intervened before this conversation got out of hand. He now stood behind James and placed his chin on top of his best friend's shoulder, which made James pretty glad that Wings could not see his face at the moment.

"Wingsy! How is everything sweetie?" James tried to stop his chuckling as Wings sighed and blushed from his pet name that his adopted mother liked to call him.

"Everything is fine..."

"Really? It sounds like something is bothering you, honey?" Wings slapped his hand on this forehead while James was now holding his hand over his mouth, trying to control his laughter. "Is it James?"

"Kind of..." Wings was now glaring at James' reaction to all of this. He always thought it was entertaining how his mother would use just about every embarrassing pet name there was whenever she talked to Wings.

"Well whatever he's doing, just slap him. You have my permission."

"Okay!" He slapped James across the back of the head with a happy smile on his face.

"Ow! Really?" James rubbed the spot where he was hit. Wings just shrugged back. Jolteon rolled his eyes at the two's playful antics. "Is there a reason for calling us mom?"

"Other than the fact that I am upset that you left before I could say goodbye properly, I put some money and some travel items un the storage system for you. So, when you get to a Pokemon Center, make sure you take it out."

"Oh, Awesome! Thanks mom. It's much appre-"

"GEEEY!"

The boys jumped, startled at the pained screech. Jolteon's ears perked up and stared at the direction the sound came from.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"It sounded like a Pokemon." James said.

"It sounded like it was being attacked. Come on. Let's go check it out," Wings said. James nodded. He knew he was worried about the critter, even if he wasn't sure exactly what it was. That's how Wings is. He cares for almost anything, especially for the people and Pokemon that he is close to. He makes sure that their needs come first, even before his own.

"Hey Mom, we got to go," James said urgently.

"Gotcha. Be careful. I love you both!"

"Love you too mom. Bye!" James hung up the phone and turned towards the pond to return Dragonair to her pokeball. They both gathered their belongings and ran towards the noise with Jolteon leading the way.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>All I know has now become only you, dangerous dangerous, risky risky, <strong>_

_** the show is starting. It's gonna get thrilling thrilling.**_

_** You're covered in curiosity. Don't you even move?**_

_** Piece by piece, I try taking them out and I will recook you as I please.**_

_** I'm in Danger (Pinocchio).**_

_** Remember me (Pinocchio).**_

_** Remember me."**_

They reached the end of the forest and they found their way back on the trail to Pallet town. They ran for a little bit longer until they saw a small patch of tall grass on the side of the trail. They saw a trainer giving commands to a male Nidoran. The pink poison Pokemon charged forward, ready to shank a tiny Pidgey with its horn. The boys could see that the bird was already in pretty bad shape. There were bruises and scrapes all over its body. There were several puncture wounds with purple outlines, telling them that it has been poisoned as well.

"Stop!" Wings shouted at the boy. They ran up towards the one-sided battle and Jolteon tackled the Nidoran before it could do anymore damage to the injured Pidgey. Wings picked up the bird carefully.

"What the hell are you doing?" The boy asked. James could tell that he was pretty irritated at Wings now. "You can't just interrupt a battle like that!" James figured that the boy was younger than both of them, yet he seemed to have more experience as a trainer. He must have been one of those kids who started when he reached the legal age. He was tall, yet not the same height as James. His long raven hair would have shaded his eyes if it wasn't for the neon green bandana tied around his forehead that James couldn't help but get frustrated with it because definitely did not match everything else he wore. The skinny boy had on a baggy red shirt that had a black calligraphy type of symbol that James had never seen before. His black and white camouflage shorts reached down to the middle of his calves, making him look shorter than he actually was.

"We had to stop you. You were killing this Pidgey," Wings looked completely pissed. James cautiously took a step away from him. He knew when Wings was angry about something, the more space away from him that you have the better. Jolteon began growling at the opposing trainer and his Nidoran. His fur started to prickle up and lightning crackled around him.

"Well since you obviously won't let me finish fighting that that thing, why don't I battle you and your Jolteon? You see, I'm trying to get my Nidoran to evolve into a Nidorino so I can finally evolve it into a Nidoking. We need to battle anything we can. Even this runt of a bird will get us closer towards our goal," The boy folded his arms and gave a cocky grin back to Wings and James.

"Nidoran! Nido!" The pink poison Pokemon smirked at Jolteon and started dragging its front leg. Jolteon narrowed his eyes even more at the taunt. His tongue was sticking out of the left side of his mouth. This was something that his pre-evolved form did a lot, especially at the beginning of a battle.

James noticed Wings' dark chocolate eyes narrow. His stance changed to the one he would use when he was getting ready to for a practice battle against him. James then tilted his head curiously. Something was holding Wings back from battling this jerk. But, what was it?

Wings slumped his shoulders and made a disgruntled growl. "I…I can't battle you. I'm not a Pokemon trainer yet.

'_Oh! That's what it was that was holding him back_.' James knew he was clueless at times, but he should know the "laws" to Pokemon training by now.

"Psh. Why should that stop you? If you want to actually be a decent trainer you should battle whomever and whenever you can," The boy said.

"Listen kid! Wait, what is you name anyway?"

"Like I would tell you th-"

"His name is Tarik Chambers. Apparently, he is from Cerulean City and he has two badges so far. He looks even more emo in this picture too," James said. He was now crouched down next to a big faded green backpack that he figured was Tarik's. He had a small piece of plastic the size of a credit card in his hand: A Pokemon Trainer's card.

Hey! Get Away from my stuff, you asshole!" Tarik's face became red as he started to run towards his belongings. James shot up from his crouch and held up his hands in a surrendering fashion.

"Jeez kid. Simmer down. I wasn't going to steal anything." He started to walk back towards Wings. "Aren't you a little too young to know what cuss words are?" He tried to mumble that, but was a little unsuccessful.

"I'm fourteen! I can say whatever I want!" Tarik's made fists at his sides.

"Well you act more like a five year old," James successfully mumbled this one so that only Wings could hear it as well. His friend snorted for a second and nodded in agreement.

"Well _decent_ trainers actually train well while still doing it the proper way. They also don't fight to the death! It just makes them… uh... not good people! Yeah..." Wings said which made James slap his forehead in embarrassment. His best friend could never finish a comeback. And he was starting off so well. He should just leave the mudslinging to me.

"Whatever." Tarik was getting mad about how this conversation turned around. James wondered if this threw a lot of tantrums when he was younger. It's probably the reason why his parents let him leave for his journey as early as he could. "If you won't let me battle you, then I will just have to finish off that Pidgey. Nidoran! Poison Sting!"

"Nido!"

James watched as, right when Tarik called his attack, Wings turned around to protect the Pidgey from the attack. That's when he sprang into action. He ran to get in front of his best friend. There is no way in hell he was going to let him get hurt. He reached the front of Wings as the Nidoran jumped over Jolteon and launched his attack in midair. He saw five purple needles come flying towards him. He had just enough time to block his face from the attack with his arms. They all sunk into his flesh and the pain appeared immediately.

"Ahhh! Son of a bitch!" Wings turned around and saw that James was now lying on the ground. James could see that Tarik had returned his Nidoran and grabbed his stuff and ran away.

"James!"

James looked up towards the person speaking to him. "Are you okay Wings?" James asked quietly. His breathing was getting a bit shallow. Wings was taken back a bit from the question.

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

"Good." James let out one last breath and passed out with a smile on his face.

_** I'm in Danger**_

_** Danger **_

_** Remember Me**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope this chapter is better than the first one. I will be most likely be switching the POV's of each chapter between my three main characters (the third will be included in the next chapter!). And they will finally be actually starting their journey in the next chapter as well! Well I hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review!<strong>


End file.
